onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jesus Burgess
| jva=Tetsu Inada| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Jesus Burgess (ジーザス･バージェス, Jīzasu Bājesu), nicknamed "The Champion", claims himself a champion because he stands on top of buildings and challenges random people to fights. One Piece Manga - Vol.24 - Chapter 223 He is the Helmsman of the Blackbeard Pirates. One Piece Manga - Vol.25 - Chapter 234 Appearance He appears to be based off of Mexican wrestlers, as both his name and face mask are Spanish in origin. He wears a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of pants with ruffles coming from the base then reaching up to his knees; he also wears black bands tied aound both elbows. Jesus also appears to be always wearing a championship belt, a belt which wrestlers only obtain from winning many matches or to show that they are extremely skilled in wrestling. It is unknown if Jesus obtained this belt from his mastery in wrestling or if its just there for his wrestler appearance look. Personality Burgess appears to be level headed or at least a bit sane, though is also very loud and overbearing. He has a serious nature, after scolding Blackbeard for laughing when they lost the Straw Hat Pirates. He seems to be overconfident, as he climbed buildings and challenged random people in Jaya, proclaiming himself as the "Champion". He also appears to have an intense love of combat, wanting to test his skills out on anyone he finds. Sometimes he says "WIIIIHAHAHAH!" when talking to someone in his crew or using it in a sentence, possibly a signature laughter. Abilities and Powers Burgess possesses incredible physical strength. He defeated every challenger he fought in Mock Town and threw an entire hotel at Ace across a great distance while jumping high to reach his target. During the battle of Marineford, he was seen using a pistol against Whitebeard. History Mock Town He was first seen bending over a defeated man complaining about his strength. Another man then noted it and asked if he knew that he had defeated a man from Roshio's crew. Later, after Luffy had taken one of Doc Q's apples, he was seen standing on top of a building yelling out for decent challenge.One Piece manga - Chapter 223, Jesus Burgess yelling out for more challengers. After Bellamy was defeated by Luffy he met up with his crew and asked about Lafitte and why he wasn't there. When their raft was destroyed by the Knock Up Stream he complained about his captain's easy going attitude towards their failure. Banaro Island After Ace and Van Auger attacked one another he was quick to throw a building at Ace that was easily destroyed. Later on he alongside the other crew members witnessed the fight between Blackbeard and Ace, but not before moving to a much safer location, where he and Auger had to comically pull the very sick Doc Q, along with his horse. Impel Down Burgess has recently been seen at Impel Down unexpectedly with the rest of the Blackbeard pirates. He is the only person on the crew besides Blackbeard to speak during the Impel Down visit and says how much of a gloomy place Impel Down is. He also said to Luffy that Ace was quite a fighter. After exchanging some words with Impel Down's mass breakout army, Burgess and the rest of the crew are caught and poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiryuu, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew. Current Events Burgess is spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates on the execution platform where they were watching the events that unfold on the battlefield. Currently he and the others came to Marineford because they wanted to witness Whitebeard's death. Translation and Dub Issues Its presumed the renaming "G. Zass" is due to the religious link from the name "Jesus", similar to the renaming of "Mr. Satan" from Dragon Ball Z to "Hercule". Trivia *His name is perhaps based on that of real life pirate, Samuel Burgess. *He has a unique laugh, being Wiiiihahaha References External Links *Lucha Libre - Wikipedia article on the Mexican wrestling style Burgess is based on. Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Pirates